bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Hikari no Rock
'''Hikari no Rock (光のロック, Rock of Light) adalah single ke duabelas sambomaster dan tema lagu Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion. Diambil dari bagian album Hikari no Rock (光のロック, Rock of Light). Daftar Lagu #Hikari no Rock #Hikari no Rock (Instrumental) Video Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Kakechigaeta botan dake hazushite mo Bokura wa nan ni mo kawaranai daro? Bokura wa zutto koko de yume dake o mite Nani mo shinai hodo doji ja nai no sa Ima made nakushita mono to Kore kara kimi ga miru mono Subete torikaeta naraba Kawareru no kana Kawareru no kana Ima made kimi ga naita koto Hanikanda kotoba de hanashite yo Makkuro na kokoro no yami o nuguisatteku Itsuka no boku wa sutetai no anata no koto dakishimetetai no Yokubou wa kono joumyaku o nagaredashite iku Sabaku no naka de yume dake mite ite mo Yatsura no zurusa wa minukenai daro? Bokura wa zutto koko de namida o nagashi Jibun o semeru hodo yowakanai no sa Ima made kimi ga kiita mono Omoide no ano uta nanka o Asa made utaeta naraba Yuruseru kana Yuruseru kana Ima kara boku wa utau kara Kajikanda kokoro wa tokashite yo Makkuro na furueru yoru wa nuguisatteku Bokura no yoru wa yogoretara dare no koto mo shinjirarenai no Yokubou wa kono seijaku o yaburidashite yuku Shounen shoujo! Seishun bakusou! Kimi no koto dake kangaesasete okure! Ima made kimi ga naita koto Hanikanda kotoba de hanashite yo Makkuro na kokoro no yami o Shiro ni someteku Itsuka wa shinu to kimatte mo anata no koto wasurerarenai no Yokubou ga kono seijaku o kuzureochite iku |-| Terjemahan Inggris= Even if we only undo the buttons that are buttoned up wrong, Nothing changes for us, right? We’re only dreaming here forever, So clumsy that we don’t do anything, aren't we? Things that I have lost up to now and things that you see from this point If everything is replaced, then will we be able to change? Will we be able to change? Tell me that you have cried until now with bashful words Removing the darkness of my pitch-black heart I want to throw away the old me, I want to embrace you My desire flows out from my veins Even if we're only dreaming within the desert, we can't see through other people’s unfairness, right? We're crying tears here forever, Not weak enough to blame ourselves Things that you have heard up to now; If I can sing that song from my recollections Until morning, Can you forgive me? Can you forgive me? Because I'll sing from now, melt my numbed heart Removing the pitch-black, trembling nights If our nights are soiled, then we can't believe in anyone My desire breaks out of this silence Boys and girls! Youth rampages! Make me only think about you! Tell me that you have cried until now with bashful words Dyeing the darkness of my pitch-black heart white Even if I decide to die someday, I won't be able to forget about you My desire crumbles this silence Kategori:Musik